Loneliness
by Yukari Lockwell
Summary: Yuri is a young boy without a single friend. Could a single encounter change that? *Reviews are welcome!*


Loneliness

I surveyed the city through a gap in the foliage of the tree I was sitting in, the air was cool. Listening to the whispers of the wind as it blew past. Alone once again, no matter how hard I try I can never find a friend, they all thought I was too cold and prickly. I decided that, because no one wanted to be my friend I should just stop trying. So I did. I would play by myself all day long, even after the sun sets. After all, there was no one there to pick me up and take me _home_. They all say I'm lucky to not have any parents to yell at me and scold me, but once and awhile I wish I could get scolded. Having so much freedom and nothing to do with it can be a big problem.

At least the stray cats keep me company, they sit next to me in my tree hideout as we look out at the city before us. What shall I do tonight? I make my way down the tree and begin wandering down the streets of Zaphias. Walking up to the Royal Quarter and creeping into the castle I wonder if the chef, left out some food in the kitchen…I'm starving. Hopping through the trees surrounding the castle I stop. On the other side of a window there was a beautiful lady sitting beside a cradle; lovingly stroking the cheek of a baby. The baby had short, fine, pink hair; by her side the woman began singing a lullaby, she must be that baby's mom. The song was so familiar, "Ring a Bell" maybe? Suddenly my cheeks started to heat up and my eyes got misty, was **I** crying? Me, the kid that has been beaten up and bullied since day one. The kid that has been transferred to 7 orphanages because not a single parent wanted him. The kid that; in spite of having all of this happen to him, had never shed a single tear.

Yet, here I was. Crying. Wiping them away I continued on thinking, _did my mom sing me lullabies before I went to sleep? _My unanswered questions began adding up, why? WHY? Why do I feel so lonely?

Finding the window to the kitchen, I snuck in as quiet as a mouse, luckily there was still some food for me to eat. I hear my stomach growl telling me to shut up and start eating. _Mmm…Mabo curry, my favourite. _Once my stomach was full, I packed up some food in a cloth bag and left the kitchen to head back to the Lower Quarter.

On my way back to the tree I heard a light voice behind me, instantly looking behind me I found a blonde boy around my age standing behind a light post. He had the brightest sapphire eyes I had ever seen and looked as starved and dirty as me! Drooling like crazy, eying my bag he let his tongue droop out as well, adding to his starved look.

"Do you want some?" I asked, setting my bag on the ground and opening it. He nods and slowly inches his way forward.

"Uh…thanks." He responds, reaching into the bag and stuffing a handful of curry into his mouth. Wow, by the way he was eating he sure hasn't had anything to eat in a long time.

"By the way, I'm Yuri. Yuri Lowell." I say, sitting down next to the blonde boy. He looked up and turned his face to me and began to smile. What a weirdo, what was he smiling for?

He swallowed and responded cheerfully, " I'm Flynn Scifo!" _Man, he sure is cheerful for a starving street rat_; I sit there staring at him in disbelief. An awkward silence follows as I try to form some words, but nothing would come out until I finally said in a hush tone:

"Don't you hate me?" Moving my head down and away from Flynn, it was his turn to be shocked now.

"Hate you? Why? If anything I should be thankful to you for giving me such a nice meal!" He shouts, shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"Well…Because I'm Yuri Lowell. You know that cold, gray kid that no one talks to. The kid that every other kid hates!" I retorted, pulling myself away.

"You don't seem cold and gray to me." Flynn says staring at me with surprising warmness.

My cheeks started warming up again and the tears began falling once more. Flynn started shouting again, but I can barely make out what he's saying. I sob and my body starts trembling, this is so embarrassing!

"Are you okay Yuri?" I manage to hear, looking up to find Flynn looking worriedly at me. I sob several times more before regaining my ability to speak.

"Do you really mean it?" I manage before sobbing once more.

"Mean what?" Flynn responds.

"What you said before." I sob.

"Of course I do," Flynn says "You know Yuri, you seem really lonely. If you want…I….could…well," he smiles "maybe I can be your friend!"

"You mean it!" I say, smiling with him.

"Yeah Yuri! Let's be friends!"


End file.
